


Jonsa Ficlets

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Azor Ahai, F/M, Lightbringer, Long Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts and pieces on Jon x Sansa under 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempered in Love

Lightbringer is tempered in death but forged for life.

Lady Brienne would never forgive herself. As she stood by the river, imploring the Blackfish to go to his niece, the Lannisters and Freys fell upon them.

It was some Frey, she could not tell which, who took her sword and ran it through the Blackfish. He died defending his home, going down like a warrior of old. There would forever be songs of that day.

They captured Brienne and Podrick, hid them in a darkened tent. Jaime Lannister ordered their release the moment he found out. He returned Oathkeeper to her, thankfully cleaned of the Blackfish’s blood. 

_But water was not enough to bring the sword to burn._

They found Tommen Baratheon, his body cold, dead at his own hand. The sword he inherited from his brother, Widow’s Wail, was clutched in his stiff fingers. The lions’ rubies eyes dripped with his blood.

His mother had turned as cold and dead as her legacy. Cersei Lannister brought the world to burn for her own folly. Her wails were made of fire, and she would have the sword thrown into the bottom of the seas. 

Tyrion is the one who sends it North, back to its rightful house. This sign of goodwill was happily received, as was the gifted food and workmen.

_The two swords are together once more, but a lion’s heart was not sufficient._

Sansa stared at Ice reforged, her heart beating heavily in her chest. Gone were the gaudy Lannister embellishments. All that remained was steel and leather, ready for the true battlefield and blood. 

She ran a finger along it, the Red Woman’s story echoing in her head. If this was in vain, it would be a terrible mistake. But she believed in Jon, their promised hero, just as she believed there was some good in the world left to protect.

Sansa raised the heavy sword up in her hands, barely able to hold it on her own. She took one last, sweet breath of life, and plunged Ice into her breast. 

“Jon.” She whispered his name. His face contorted in a horrible expression as he caught her body. He had not expected this.

“What have you done?”

“Watch over them.” And then, she was gone.

_With that loving sacrifice, Ice began to glow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	2. The Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble based on "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran.

_This is wrong, wrong, wrong_ , he thinks, as he holds her in his arms and dreams of the taste of the lips. 

Jon was too deep in his cups that night when he came to Sansa’s door. She was not expecting him, but she was ready for him. She has been ready for so long to hold him, her brother-king-cousin, to feel his touch with more than their gentle kiss. 

They both know that this between them is craven and depraved, but they have dreamed of each other since their kiss in the godswood, a moons turn ago, with the snow falling around them and the winds howling between them. An accident, or so he thought, troubled and dazed, until her looks began to linger and sudden touches came more suddenly.

Sansa looks up into his eyes, and Jon is quick to connect his lips to hers. The door closes behind him, quickly, quickly, quickly. She still tastes the same, of juniper and winter, warmth and home. He pulls her closer as he struggles to hold his balance. He is drunk on her.

She leans against him, but then pulls him back towards her bed. Their kiss deepens, and he falls, not gently or carefully, but fully ready for her to be his in any way he can have her. As icon, as queen, as wife, as sister- he will have Sansa and no gods can break this, even if they call it sin.

They disappear in knowing one another, forgetting the world that would call them  _wrong_ , hoping only for the other one to hold on for a moment longer.

Sansa loves Jon, and he loves her. Here, they are finally, freely, truly one mind, one body, one spirit. Jon holds on for life and reason, feeling the curve of her hips and the softness of her shoulder. She pulls off his shirt, greedily feeling the warmth of his skin. 

There are no words said between them, no names and no professions of feelings, and none are needed because they both  _know_. They say what they want with touches and moans and gasps, say how they feel with the tightening of their hands and the fervor and heat in their kisses.

Jon loves her, will marry her, will keep her close and protect her, but for now the others in the North must learn to see him as her cousin, not as her bastard brother. Until then, he will shield her from the hatred of the spiteful world with only the love he bares her and the kisses he gives her, and they will be one from now until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	3. Lovingly Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about a prompt where Sansa is heavily pregnant and Jon follows her around to make sure she's okay even if that drives Sansa crazy?

Pairing: Jon x Sansa  
Rating: G  
From: Anonymous

Summary/Prompt:

> _What about a prompt where Sansa is heavily pregnant and Jon follows her around to make sure she's okay even if that drives Sansa crazy?_

It started out simple enough, with calm foot massages before their solar's hearth and mugs of water in the night. It was nice to have extra help on the stairs, especially once her belly grew larger than her head, and the extra lemon cakes were never amiss. But once Jon decides to hide her embroidering needles so she won't stab herself, Sansa decides she's had it with his antics. Not only is she dexterous enough that she hasn't hurt herself while sewing since she was eight, but there was no possible way she'd hurt the babe while sewing. 

Jon comes to the council chamber a few minutes late, slinking in behind her. He freezes when he bumps the backside of her chair, and all their advisors turn their heads sharply up from the issue they are discussing.

"Are you alright?" He sets a hand on Sansa's shoulder, and his eyes search her face.

He is met with her iciest glare. "Sit down."

Lyanna Mormont seems to find him particularly bemusing, and barely contains her smile behind her hand.

After the meeting, Jon nearly carries Sansa out of the chamber. He should be heading to meet with Lord Giantsbane, but instead he escorts her all the way to the ladies' chamber. Jon helps her settle in her chair, then looks about the room.

"Can I get you your project, love?"

"You may, although it might be difficult for me to finish the babe's blanket without anything to stitch with." She raises a slim eyebrow and Jon has the decency to turn bright red.

"I thought-"

"I want my needles back, Jon. All of them." Her tone is dark. Sansa is working on projects all for their child, tunics and small cloaks and hats and blankets, all of which need to be finished. She does not like being separated from her task.

"Even the big one?"

"Especially the big one."

Jon pulls them out from his back pocket, and leaves his lady wife before her comrades can come and laugh at his behavior. He is still just as attentive that night, although a bit quieter. Sansa nestles into his side in their great bed, her head pressed against his chest.

"Are you alright, love? Do you have everything you need?" He asks, running his hands softly over her hair.

"Yes, Jon." She mumbles, ready for bed. A sharp wetness suddenly emerges beneath her. Sansa sits up immediately. "No, Jon."

Her husband's face flashes. "What is it?"

"Get the maester. The babe is coming." Her voice is calm, which seems to startle Jon into action.

It is hours later, hours of Jon carrying hot water from the fire to the maester's side, hours of Jon holding her hand, hours of Jon wiping sweat from her brow, when he catches their son. Jon sets the boy in her arms.

"Hello, Torrhen." She whispers, quietly, and runs her finger across his dark, brooding brow. When Torrhen emits a piercing wail, Jon immediately sits up despite how tired he appears.

"What's wrong? What does he need?" Sansa begins to laugh as Jon stands and frantically glances about the chamber. "Sansa, what should I do now?" 

She finally sees why others were so amused by all that he has done for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	4. It's Not Proper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ We both know it’s not proper to love me. ❞

"We both know it’s not proper to love me." Jon has said it time and time again, but Sansa does not care. He may be her (half)-brother, a Stark in all but name, but gods does she want him. The taste of his lips against her own, the way he holds her tight, how he looks at her as if she is the only one in the Great Hall- Sansa loves this man.

He growls his words at her as she pulls him into an alcove, pressing her body against his. “We shouldn’t do this.”

His hands wrap around her and pull her in, proving he does not truly believe he words they speak. Jon argues, “You deserve better.”

Sansa doesn’t think so. She barely deserves him, with his honor and kindness and bravery, with his gentle touch that gives a little harder in just the right way, just for her. Sansa loves Jon, and she is beyond caring what the rest of Westeros thinks about decorum and propriety.

“What will they say?” He says, in between rushed, hungry kisses.

“Damn them all to the Seven hells.” Sansa leans back and looks up at him. The vulgar words are sweet like sugar on her lips. “I’ve been proper all too long. And if I’m going to break the rules, it should be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	5. Sansa's Dragonknight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ You don’t love me. Big fucking deal! ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original piece, but it and its sequel parts can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7601983/chapters/17300722).

“You don't love me. Big fucking deal! But you  _are_ still  _my_  wife!” Aegon stormed into her solar, his cheeks flaming and fists clenched. “You are queen of this realm, and I find out you're cavorting with my brother?”

Sansa stood up, knocking over her chair in the process. She tried to remain calm in the face of her husband’s anger. “What are you talking about?”

“I just sat a case where a street minstrel was making Naerys and Dragonknight comparisons between you two.” Her beautiful husband stepped close to Sansa. Aegon’s breath was hot in her face as he grabbed her arms.

He was the prince of songs she so often dreamed of when she was younger, but her heart beats fast for Jon, Lord Commander of his brother’s Kingsguard now that the wars are over.

“Is my son mine?”

“Yes.” She sighed, eyes glancing down. The Dragonknight comparison is too true. Jon won’t dishonor her, or her children, or himself. She wouldn’t want him too, either. He wouldn’t be her honorable knight then. “They all are.” 

Tentative relief filled Aegon’s face, but she can tell he is still unsure. But Egg and Daenys and Nymeria all have his eyes and his family’s hair. She is sure the Stark in Jon would rule that out if they were his own.

“I don’t love you, Aegon. I never have and never will. But we both know you don’t love me, either. The words of my mother’s house are Family, Duty, Honor. I followed that, I did my duty by you. Hearts have no place in King’s Landing, but they’re still here and you cannot change that. But I will keep my honor, lord husband, as I have so little left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	6. After Night Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : ❝ If you love me don’t let go.❞

He needs Sansa like the crop needs rain, like a knight needs a sword, like horses need grass, like a Targaryen needs their dragon. She holds his soul together, keeping him from falling entirely apart when he wakes in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and tears from the memories that still haunt him.

Jon says the words softly, a brush of hair against her skin. “If you love me, don’t let go.”

She pulls him against her chest, fingers curling in his hair. Sansa presses her lips hard against his forehead before looking him in the eye. “I’ll always be here, I promise, I won’t leave. You won’t leave, either.”

The Dawn came, bright against the darkest winter, but there was still so much shade left in the hearts of the men who fought for the rest of the world. The night still haunts the souls of all, but the warriors especially. He looked into the eyes of the Others, saw the piercing blue that shattered ice and froze fire. Here in her arms there is warmth once more.

Sansa rocks him, holds him, loves him. Her kisses are sweet and light like a breeze, her touch delicate as a butterfly. She is strong when he is not, although no one would ever think it. She murmurs against his skin, over and over, words so reassuring he knows them as truth, “I love you, I’m here and I love you, oh my darling Jon, I love you...”

She is everything there is in this world, and all that can keep him in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	7. Her Broken Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝When I wake up I’m afraid somebody else might take my place.❞

Jon dreams of Sansa every night, happy and surrounded by children and flowers and songs. He knows these summer visions won’t be fulfilled until the winter ends and the sun shows itself again, but still he hopes for his wife to be only ever joyful.

He fights the darkness, the flaming sword in his hands shining just as bright as the burning fire in his eyes. They beat the Others back with dragons and black daggers. When the last man of ice falls and the light creeps over the horizon, Jon smiles for the first time since he left Winterfell all those moons ago. Finally, he can go back home to her now, and leave this nightmare that is his life.

Yet he returns broken and shattered. So many of his brothers-at-arms died; his aunt perished besides him. When he sees Sansa he collapses in a fit of flowing tears and shattered memories, shaking in her arms.

“I want you to be happy.” He tells her, over and over again. Happiness is not a gift he is sure he can give. Not while he is a broken man, and Jon is sure he will be a broken man forever.

But Sansa places her body flush against his, puts his hands across her rounding stomach. “I am.”

He presses kisses against her forehead, over and over, thankful for the joy she brings. Sansa loves him, the warrior of the Dawn, the prince that was promised, but most of all she loves her broken man. Jon is Jon and will love her always, and she will always love him. She tells him this and more, holding him tight in their bed.

They name their child after the fallen queen, and Jon wakes up to his beautiful wife at his side every morning all worries shot away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	8. Unspoken Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝That’s not what I want at all.❞

Sansa freezes, Jon’s words ricocheting in her mind. Her hand flies to her chest, scrunched in a fist. Her thoughts buzz, trying to piece together whatever he must mean.

“Then why mention the alliances at all?” Before this, in his council meeting, he said that it was time to arrange and strengthen alliances with the North and their allies. Alliances were best cemented with marriages, and Sansa was a viable bride who, while soiled, still had an impeccable bloodline and one of the closest ties to the King in the North’s throne. 

“Because we need to arrange and strengthen alliances with other lords. The Others come, and we need men and steel if we are to defeat them.” He sighs and runs a hand through his brown curls. Jon looks at her, his eyes intense and dark. It’s as if she is the only star in the sky and he cannot look anywhere but at her. “I would never have you marry anyone you don’t want again, Sansa.”  
  
“You’ll have to marry me to someone someday, Jon.” She looks to the ground. His words were kind and thoughtful, but he was naive if he believed she could live out all her days without wedding again. “But someday you will have a queen and she will run your keep and home. There will be no purpose for me here once that comes.”

Sadness mars her features, because she cannot bare to think of the days when she will leave Winterfell, leave Bran, leave him and her heart behind.

He does not respond,  but simply grabs her hand. Jon holds it tightly between his own. “You could be that queen.”

“What?” She startles, unsure what he means.   
  
“Marry me.” Jon’s words are rushed, pouring out quickly. “Be my wife and queen. The lords cannot object- my claims to this crown are built on Ned Stark’s blood, but I am no more his trueborn son than I was before. You will strengthen my ties, guide our engagements with the South, sit upon the throne while I fight our enemies. It sounds crazy, I know, but we should try.”

“Jon-” She begins, but he starts up again.

“I know I’m no shining white knight from some song, but I love you, Sansa, I’ve known it for a while and I’ll know it all my days. I’m sure you could grow to love me to, with time. Say yes, please.” He squeezes her hand, and leans in so that their bodies just barely touch.

Sansa laughs before placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him. His mouth is sweet and soft and warm and lovely, all the things she thought it would be when she dreamt of him. She pulls back and laughs at his confusion. “I was going to say it, before you interrupted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	9. Caught by the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝I send my best regards from the Seven Hells.❞

Sansa pulls the silk sheet up to cover herself, but Petyr has already seen the pale skin of her breasts. Jon, however, is up, flourishing Longclaw before him. He ignores his open shirt to stare fire down on Petyr.

“You’ll meet me there, though, I suppose.” He laughs, deep and bitter and angry, despite the pain building in his chest. He thought he had her, he thought that Sansa was  _his_. Petyr had come here, tonight, in hopes of finalizing that sentiment. Instead, he found her wrapped up with this King in the North. “Your own brother.”

He can’t help the disgust in his voice, layered and thick. Sansa’s eyes harden at him even though she shakes in terror. “I-”

“At least when Cat betrayed me it was for her own betrothed, not some southron bastard.” He spits his words, then spits in truth. Jon tries to lunge, but not before Sansa is out of the bed and holding him back. 

She whispers something in Jon’s ear, but all that Petyr hears is, “ _please_.”

“What would good old Ned say, his precious daughter abed with his precious bastard? Where’s your honor now, oh great king?” He backs away towards Sansa’s door, shaking his head. There is amusement to be found here. They will destroy the world for him if they continue on this way, and Petyr will be king of the ashes after all.

“I have not dishonored her.” Jon growls, even as his arm wraps around Sansa. “I want you out of Winterfell by dawn’s first light.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, I was just on my way out. Enjoy watching the world burn, I suppose.” Peter’s cackle echoes down the halls for moments after, but eventually there is no noise but the hissing wind and the dangerous thoughts of whatever else may come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	10. Be Only Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝ Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay. ❞

"Don’t marry her, Jon. You can’t seriously be thinking about this proposal.” Sansa’s eyes met his with her fiery disdain quite evident. Her lips pursed into a tight line when he failed to respond immediately. When flustered, her eyes went bright and her cheeks turned right. It was an appealing sight, except for the arguments between them.

Jon ran a hand over his hair’s tight wolftail, mussing the edges. “Yes, No- I don’t know, Sansa. It’s a good arrangement, and we could use the dowry well for the repairs around the castle.”

“You’d hate her. She’d drive you mad.” She sighed, thinking back to Megga Tyrell’s flirtatious and loud personality. Megan would be ill-suited for her quiet, thoughtful Jon. “And she’s only a Tyrell cousin. It can’t be much more than you would get for another bride.”

“Mayhaps.” Jon sat down and glanced at the empty council chamber. It had been vacated by their advisors when Sansa had finally spoken about the arrangement.

Sansa took her seat as well, and picked up a Stark soldier piece. She rolled it in her hands, staring at the painted wolf head. “And what would my place be here once you have a lady? Where would I go?”

“You would stay, of course.” There was no reason for her to go elsewhere.

Sansa set the maker piece down. She looked up with sad eyes. “Jon, if you marry I can’t stay at Winterfell.”

“I’d never make you leave.” He breathed, hot air escaping his lungs. Jon set a hand on hers. “Stay here, with me. Don’t go. I need you, Sansa.”

“I can’t bear to see you be someone else’s.” She admitted, finally letting the truth come out. “Please don’t marry her.”

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	11. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-word Prompt: Contentment

Warm morning light pooled across their silken sheets. Sansa’s eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of her sleeping husband splayed out besides her. Jon’s curls stuck out at various angles and his mouth hung slightly open. Leaning over, she pushed back his hair and pressed a light kiss on his forehead. Even in sleep, his brow was creased in its usual sullen way. She loved him for it.

“Morning, love.” He said groggily. Jon’s arm curled around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He was warm and secure against her back. Jon nuzzled his head against her neck and set his lips there, the feather-light kiss tickling her skin.

“Good morning.” She tried to get the words out straight, but the soft caresses against her neck made her words into chirps.

Here she was safe, protected, and loved in ways she didn’t think she’d ever feel again two years prior to their marriage. She set her hand over Jon’s on her wide, pregnant stomach, and snuggled back against his hard body. Her eyes shut again. There was work to be done and a waking castle to see to, but for now she was content to be quietly at home in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	12. Lemon Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Word Prompt: Lemon cake

Somehow, Jon managed to hunt the few lemons beyond the Neck down. He arranges for Winterfell's cook to make the desserts late at night. The man is understanding and leaves them in Jon's chambers during supper. With building anticipation, Jon carries the tray of treats to Sansa's room and knocks on the door. By the old gods and the new, he hopes this is enough to sway her over.

"Come in." 

"Sansa I've brought something for you." He begins, voice tentative. Her shoulders tense, and she does not turn away from her desk.

"I don't want to see you." She is still angry about earlier that week, about the trick he pulled with Arya. The silence between them has nearly driven him mad.

Jon sighs and walks over. He sets the tray besides her parchment. "Are you sure?" 

Sansa looks over and a small, real smile appears on her lips. With a joyful squeal, she stands to throw her arms around his shoulders. Jon pulls her tight against him, relief filling every fiber of him. As she takes a bite from a little cake, he is glad to see that with lemon cake, all problems are forgiven and forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	13. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: Indulgence

Sansa always wanted things to be just-so, but it’s even worse when they’re expecting their first child. Suddenly, everything must be perfect- the way the furniture in the Lord’s Chamber is arranged, the menus and minstrels at dinner, and she must have her food in increasingly specific ways.

She no longer craves just lemon cakes, but lemon cakes with a side of milk and a bucket of strawberries halfway through the night. Or fresh eggs and bacon right before bed. Sometimes, she wants roast venison first thing after waking.

As she reaches the final days of her pregnancy, Jon is the one who goes out to find the food she craves. He fulfills every one of her indulgences- no request is too great. It is worth it to see her smile, to place his hands on her stomach and feel the babe kick pleasantly when its stomach is just as happy as its mother's. So Jon continues to wake late into the night to fetch her pies, skewers of meat, pickled fruits made special for this pregnancy- anything to make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	14. Before You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝That’s one thing I’d never say to you.❞

“Then please don’t leave.” Sansa begs him, pulls at the front of his jerkin so her body is flush against his own. Jon runs his hand over her hair and presses a kiss to her brow.

He sets his forehead against her own, meets her eyes in silence. He loves this woman, strong and fierce and quietly passionate as she is. Sansa- just the syllables of her name are like a song- stares at him, chin quivering.

He has to go, the reports from the Wall have stopped coming and he knows that something is wrong, something has changed and he needs to know so that he can defeat it. This is what all these long moons of preparation and planning have been for. The Others may be here, and if they are, he must go.

“You know I’d stay if I could, sweetling.” He pulls her tight against his chest. Jon wants to stay there forever, holding her as the snow and wind push against him. Her arms are warm and soft around him as she accepts the embrace.

Sansa sniffs, unable to contain herself. “But what if you don’t return? I need you, Jon. Please, send someone else.”

They both know it has to be him, the prince that was promised, born again from the flames. Bran is just returned to them three days past, but even he cannot see in his tree what has happened to the ravens. 

Jon pulls back. Pain fills him, tries to drown and suffocate and burn him all at once, but holding onto the picture of her face, hair so red and pretty against the snow, keeps him live and whole. 

“I’ll be back, I promise.” He hates himself for the words he says, because even he can’t make any promises, but he will say anything to keep her hopeful and happy, to keep those eyes and that smile focused on him for a minute more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	15. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: Jealous

Jon does not dance, it is known. 

Instead, he watches from the hight table as the denizens of Winterfell spun around the floor. But today, as Sansa smiles and laughs at Lord Cerwyn's conversation, he is struck with a sudden urge to try a turn with a certain red-haired partner. His chest tightens and he purses his lips as her merry laugh rings across the hall.

The music is closing and before the minstrel can begin the next song, Jon is out of his chair and at Sansa's side. 

"I'm here to steal your partner, ser." He growls at the lord, his voice hard and biting. Lord Cerwyn steps back and bows to his King and Sansa. 

Jon is awkward as he tries to follow Sansa's lead. She is grace and elegance, the Maiden made flesh, but Jon has difficulty staying upright. After, he guides her outside to watch the summer snow. 

"Thank you for the dance." She tries, but he keeps his eyes off anything but her, afraid he will be lost at the sight of her beauty. "It was lovely of you to try."

"I-" He stutters, unsure how to respond. They've never spoken of the affection between them, only shared glances and brushes of hands.

Before leaving, she kissed him chastely. "You're cute when you're jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	16. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: Rage

Sharp winter winds bite at Jon' cheeks as they carry the last of Ramsay Bolton's ashes away. Just as they did when the red hot heat overcame him as his fist bashed in Bolton's nose, mirages flood his vision. Jon sees Wun Wun and Rickon as they fall to the bastard's arrows, he sees the crush of bodies around him, but mostly he sees Sansa. 

The still-brown bruises on her arm that she thought he didn't see when she arrived at Castle Black, the horror in her eyes as he attacked Bolton, but also her sweet smile and the way she held reeled him back and forced him to the long march home.

Even though he willingly handed Ramsay over to Sansa's justice, Jon still wishes his hits had been a hundredfold more. Rage boils in him every time someone says bastard's name. The Dreadfort belongs to the wildlings now.

Sansa said he couldn't protect her, but gods will he try.

Her smile deserves to shine; her eyes deserve to glitter in mirth once more. She deserves to live a happy song and he will be the one to sing for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	17. Stubbornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: Stubbornness

The fussy two-year-old glared at her mother. "NO!"

"Darling, you have to eat it." Sansa took a bite of the pease to encourage Lyarra. She looked unimpressed.

Lyarra crossed her arms and shook her head. 

"You have to eat it. It's your dinner." Sansa glared at her laughing husband across the table. Jon didn't even have the decency to hide his mirth. "This is your fault."

Jon had eaten on the road and arrived at Winterfell as his family began their meal. He refused a plate, and now willful Lyarra followed his example. His shoulders shook with the force of his laughter.

"Lya, listen to your mother." He said once his fits subsided. Jon took the spoon from Sansa and handed it to Lyarra.

She threw it across the table. "Not hungry." 

"You have to eat something." For all of Sansa's diplomatic abilities, it was beyond her how to reason with her daughter. She felt like Catelyn with Arya, never sure how to handle her behavior. "What if Father eats?"

Again, Lyarra shook her head. Jon looked about to laugh again but stopped at hims wife's harsh glare. Instead, he plucked a drumstick from her plate and took a bite. "See, Lyarra? It's good!" 

"No."

"Please, child. I'm at my wit's end!" Sansa put her head in her hands. 

"Momma…" Lyarra began. Sansa looked up, hopeful that her emotional manipulations had worked. Her daughter grinned. "I want lemon cake."

Sansa groaned. Jon's guffaws and Lyarra's giggles that could have roused the Kings in the North in the crypts. "That demand certainly isn't my fault, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	18. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: Scandalous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous AU (probably Rhaegar lives?)

Robb stepped back, sputtering incomprehensible words at the semi-clothed pair before him. "You two- my sister!- how could you?-Jon-"

Sansa struggled to pull up the bodice of her dress and Jon tugged his tunic his head. They both at least had the sense to not try and explain the compromising situation he had found them in. Robb tried to gather his thoughts, but it was difficult considering the protective arm his friend and cousin had wrapped around Sansa.

Finally, he asked, "How long?"

Jon sighed and Sansa quickly grabbed the hand he pulled away from her. "The day after the tournament."

The tourney where Jon had crowned Sansa his Queen of Love and Beauty, and danced with her the whole evening long. Robb should have suspected something. He ran a hand through his auburn curls. It was unfathomable to imagine their cousin with his little sister, who never so much as glanced his way when Jon fostered at Winterfell. "Why?"

"I gave him my favor, he was so dashing after the fight with Joffrey, and then Jon won-"

Robb waved the rest of her words away, understanding of her intentions. "I can't believe this is happening."

"You can't tell mother!" Sansa said, eyes alight with fear at Catelyn Stark's reaction. Robb shook his head, not ever wanting to face that wrath.

"I swear. But I never want to see about this this again!" Robb was sure in that statement. Although he had to admit that, when Arya stumbled into his chambers a short while later, a scandalized look across her face, it felt good to give a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	19. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write hehe

The cold oil squeaked in Sansa's hands as she rubbed it into a warmer state. Not for the first time, Jon glanced at her with wary eyes. "You're sure this will help?"

"Certain." Sansa's face contorted into the odd expression it got whenever she was overly zealous about something. She bit her lip in thought before setting her hands on his naked back. Jon squirmed under her touch- despite her efforts, the lavender-scented oil was still cool against his skin. She began to put light pressure at the base of his neck, kneading his shoulders as if trying to separate the muscles there. "How is this?"

Jon couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped his lips. He did not have to look to know a satisfied smile was on Sansa's lips. She moved her hands slowly down his back, sending shivers up his spine. Sansa stroked circles all along his back, feeling the way his muscles reacted to her. 

He shirked from her hands when she reached the thick knot in the middle of his right lower back, the reason she had brought up this insane plot in the first place. "AH."

"This is the one that gave you trouble?" Sansa said, pressing her thumb into the knot. A sharp sting of pain shot through him. 

She began to rub circles into his skin, getting more intense with each revolution. "Y-y-ah, yes!"

Weeks worth of pain and tightness dissipated under her harsh, careful motions. Jon sent a prayer to whatever gods were listening in thanks for sending him Sansa, especially when her fingers were replaced by her lips against his skin and the massage turned into a different kind of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	20. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: scars

Jon’s daughter startles him the day she stumbles into the council chambers and asks, “Father, why does Mother have scars?” 

He reaches down and picks Lyra up, setting her on his knee. Her face is long and serious as she stares at him unblinkingly. “She isn’t a warrior like you but she’s all torn up on her back.”

Sansa and Jon have done their best to shelter their two children from the horrors of the world, especially the ones that befell their parents before the War of the Dawn. Lyra and Eddard believe in songs and stories, that knights are all honorable and good and villains see just ends by the time night falls. Explaining the evils of the world was a task they hoped to offset as far into the future as they could, but now Jon must confront Lyra’s curiosity. He takes her small hands in his and stares into the intense grey eyes that so match his own. 

“You’re right, your mother isn’t a warrior. But she is still a fighter, and she is still strong.” He sighs, hoping she understands. “Mother had to defend herself from evil men who wanted to hurt her and take Winterfell. They hurt her but she fought back and stayed strong.”

Lyra set a hand on the still-present scar around Jon’s eye. “Is Mother a hero too?”

Jon ruffles his daughter’s auburn hair. She always manages to surprise him with her intuition. “I guess she is, sweetling.”

“Mother is my favorite hero." 

Jon smiles and sets Lyra down. “Now why don’t we get you back to her so I can finish my work?”

Later that night, he swears tears appear as he traces the marks scattered along Sansa’s back and tells her the story of Lyra calling her a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	21. Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry-not-sorry about this. I’m assuming the anon who sent the prompt meant for an infidelity of some sorts, but I’m not particularly comfortable writing anyone cheating on Jon/Sansa, especially not their opposite.

The tourney is Sansa's idea, as much for their children as it is for the smallfolk and Northern lords.

"We have plenty to celebrate," she insists, "Daenerys' visit, summer's arrival, Arya's betrothal to Gendry- the list goes on. And your aunt will have her entire retinue with her. I'm sure the knights would like something to do while they're here."

Jon nods, although an uncomfortable feeling stirs in his stomach. His wife sees the look on his face and sets a hand on his shoulder. "I promise, you don't have to participate."

He smiles and sets his seal upon the documents calling for the tourney. There are knights and feasting, even a dancing bear, and rumors begin to fly when Rickon wins and sets the crown of flowers in Lyanna Mormont's lap, declaring her his Queen of Love and Beauty. The tourney is marvelous, and Jon can see it pleases his aunt. He squeezes Sansa's hand next to him.

"It seems you were right after all, love." He whispers as the next pair of knights line up for the melee. "It's truly a grand affair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	22. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: Alpha

King. Cousin. Leader. Lover.

The wolves have come again, from the banners on Winterfell's walls to the roaring pack outside the castle's gates. Bran speaks to the trees, tracing the movements of their strange enemy as the Others approach the Wall. Arya prepares for battle with the Valyrian steel sword, Dark Sister. 

And Sansa stands at Jon's side, preparing the castle and its people for the winter that has reached them. His ardent supporters doubt her place there, but what is an alpha wolf without his lady? Her council is the the first he seeks for every issue. She is the one he turns to as the nights turn colder. Wrapped in sheets or sitting at the high table, it makes no difference. He is her cousin and her commander, she loves him and she will follow him wherever he asks her to go.

Trust bloomed in a barren garden of salted earth, and the plants grow fresh for the first time in years. Each brush of Jon's skin against her own sends ripples through her, each commanding word spurs her on. They are equal in all things, even in their command of one another, and together they will see them all through this long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	23. The Ends of The Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't care if Westeros will burn or freeze to the ground or be overrun by the dead, he won't sacrifice the woman he loves. He won't lose Sansa.

 

The pain courses through Jon like an icy river when the Red Woman gives him her fiery news. Supported by his not-brother’s wisdom, the only choice is achingly obvious: to save the world, Sansa must die.

He shouts and fights- there must be another way. But the fires of life are barely embers now, the world overrun by ice like ash that falls round them constantly. With all that is at stake, he still cannot bring himself to plunge his sword into the warmth of her beating heart. Jon does not even tell Sansa the thing that he must do, instead leads her to believe that Melisandre and Bran both saw no answers to the problem they now face.

It is only two days before one woman of red speaks to another and tells her the truth. He rages, then, as Sansa comes to him in the middle of the night, her thick dress spurned for only a white nightrail that billows round her form with the cold gusts that shake his chambers. 

"You must do this." Her words are strong and determined, but as Jon pulls her against him, he can feel the shivers that wrack her goosebumps-flecked skin. 

"We will find another way." He assures her, rubs his hands along her arms to pass on some of his warmth. "I won't choose your end, not for the world."

Sansa kisses him, a light flutter of her lips against his own.

“But it isn’t your choice to make, love.” She steps away from him, to the chest where he keeps his things between the false day and the deeper night, and takes up his sword from within. It shimmers in the moonlight and the bare orange of his faintly flickering fire, red and gold flecks of color mixed in among the purities of the steel.

"Sansa-"

"There are others that we both love that must be safe." Her words are barely a whisper, and Jon is not fast enough to stop the blade that slices through her heart. He screams, a bellow of noisy, hot anger that warms his entire room. The fire in the hearth roars as if brought to life as he catches her dying body, the heat filing every corner of his chamber. Jon swears he hears a bird singing outside.

"Love you." She smiles as she dies, her eyes fluttering shut in a look of peaceful sleep. Fearfully, what must be hours later, Jon withdraws the sword from within her.

It pulses with the light of a thousand suns, heat radiating in the small tongues of flame that seem not to burn Jon when he grasps the hilt. If she must die, let it be a righteous death. Jon will bring destruction down upon the monsters of ice, be the hope the people see, and do all he can to save the world before he joins her in the next one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	24. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt for a 100 word drabble to celebrate 1000 followers on tumblr.

Sansa lifted her glass to the bartender who had handled this evening.

His eyebrow lifted. "You sure?"

"Just pour." She half-growled. Why did Margaery have to marry Joff?

"You won't remember tonight." He warned.

"Listen," Sansa squinted at his nametag. "Jon- I don't want to."

“That’s a shame.”

Sansa wanted to explain- the gowns, the songs, the damned groom. She slammed her glass.“I’ll find another way to forget.”

Jon grabbed her hand. “Why don’t you leave?”

“And go where?”

He met her teary gaze. “I’m off in twenty minutes. Lets leave.”

“Actually- I think I’d like that method of forgetting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl about Jon x Sansa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	25. Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt for a short ficlet to celebrate 1000 followers on tumblr.

The anger threatens to boil over. Jon clenches his fists at his side. Already, he has said words he regrets.

"I was talking to him because it's polite to talk to your courtiers." Sansa's voice is crisp and overly polite, her courteous mask taking over to hide the upset he knows stirs within her.

He glares harshly at his wife. "Then why were you laughing?"

"He made a joke, your grace." Sansa only ever uses titles with him in public or like this, when she wants him gone from her sight. "Jealousy does not suit you."

Jon steps forward. "Who said I was jealous?"

"Every fiber of your being." She matches his gaze with one just as intense.

After a moment, he grabs her face and kisses her. Their bodies meld together and things are right again.

"I don't want you talking to Willas Tyrell like that." He whispers against her skin as he breaks their kiss. "You're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! You can find me over on [tumblr](http://www.jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	26. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt for a short ficlet to celebrate 1000 followers on tumblr.

Gods, does he want her, whenever he can have her. Jon’s need for Sansa is like a streams need for water, constant and necessary to its existence. Nothing is as right as the feeling of her lips against his skin, as the press of their bodies perfectly aligned against one another, of the curl of her red hair draped over his hands.

It is hard to control his desire in so many cases. In council meetings, he wants to take her and flip her on the table, to hell with their advisors looking on. At banquets, Sansa often must swat his hand away when it veers too far towards her center. It is worst when their children come clambering into their bed in the morning, begging to see their parents. All Jon can think of is adding to the pack that howls across his blankets.

“Sansa.” He reaches for her in the darkness of the night, pulling her body close against his own. Jon is wild for his wife, wild for her red hair and bright blue eyes. Sansa moans beneath his touch, pushes against his body.

They are brought together in a moment, teeth to lip and hand to cheek. Lust and love surge through him as he knows her all over. They know every part of their partner but every piece is still something they wish to learn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com)..


	27. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on 'Closer' by the Chainsmokers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing and this is what showed up.

Jon had not seen her in so long that this moment felt like as much of a dream as his own death had. And yet it felt like it had been just yesterday that he saw her last, that the moments that passed since then were all some strange accident. Memories flooded his mind quickly, flickers of Sansa and Jeyne in the courtyard of Winterfell, squealing and singing love songs as they hoped for some gallant knight to come and sweep them away. From the lines on her face, the girl before him knew there were few true knights in this world, though.

Her eyes caught his, blue to brown, and a wide smile broke across her face. Suddenly, she was running, sprinting, flying at him. He caught her in his arms, the first part of anything that did not feel like some strange fabrication meant to deceive him.

Jon pulled Sansa in closer, felt the weight of her and knew that of all things left in this world, everything he had come to question since death claimed him and spat him back, Sansa was real.

He did not care for the thoughts of the brothers of the Night's Watch or the fighters of the Fair Folk as they stared at them, nor whoever the woman who was her traveling companion. There was only the two of them in this embrace, only Sansa Stark and Jon in the entire North for all he cared. The strange smell of lemons and lavender was real, the fabric of her cloak was real, the bright red of her hair as it dragged across his shoulders was real. Sansa was _real_ and Sansa was  _here_.

For the first time since death, Jon felt truly alive.

Jon pulled her in, held her so tight that he was sure even he could't breath. He was sure the rest of the world would disappear if he just kept his eyes closed and focused on them. In fact, he hoped that if he thought only of Sansa here in his arms they would forget their lives and wake in the shelter and warmth and familiarity of Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jon/Sansa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://starks-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	28. The Best of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ Just say it, once more.❞

 

Jon sighs as Sansa bites back her overly eager smile. The happiness on her face is bright and wonderful, a refreshing change from the glumness that’s captured them for most of this winter.

He gives her his best deadpan stare across the high table in Winterfell’s great hall.

Sansa’s smile falls, and Jon mentally berates himself for causing the frown. She pushes some vegetable paste around on her plate, obviously put out. She reaches out and grabs his arm with a surprisingly strong grip. “Please?”

“Do I have to?” Jon rolls his eyes. “Is there nothing else I can do that would make you happy?”

Sansa shakes her head. He walked right into this, he thinks, but her smile is back.

They had spent days arguing about this, hours trying to find some common ground. When she was finally proven to be correct, Sansa had refused to let him forget it.

“Fine, you were right.”

Sansa’s beautiful face lights up like a summer aurora, her smile so wide he sees her white teeth shine. “Really, really truly? You aren’t just saying it to end the fight?”

Jon can’t help but smile himself now, as a servant comes up behind her with a tray laden not with his usual choice of blackberry pudding, but piled with her favorites. “Yes, Sansa. Lemon cakes really, really truly are the best dessert in all of Westeros.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jon/Sansa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://starks-in-the-north.tumblr.com).
> 
> Submit prompts [here](http://starks-in-the-north.tumblr.com/ask).


	29. Spilled Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ I trusted you!❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R + L = J; post war.

Jon glared at Podrick, venom in his voice. “Why did you tell her?”

The two men had gotten a little too drunk the other night, and Jon had spilled some of his choicer thoughts about Sansa’s hair - and the curve of her backside. He thought it had been a good bonding moment between a king and his knight.

“I, um, well, Your Grace…” Pod stuttered, eyes on his feet. “I didn’t tell Lady Sansa exactly, you see, I mentioned the conversation in passing to Lady Brienne. It must’ve been her that passed it along to Lady Sansa.”

Jon’s face turned red. Not only did Sansa know, but Brienne as well? He wasn’t sure who would be worse to face: the Lady of Winterfell or her sworn shield. At least Pod had the decency to let him know they knew.

He ran a hand through his hair and swore. Jon had a small dinner planned with just Sansa in a few moments - the only reason the comment came from Podrick. He squared his shoulders and made his way to her small dining room.

“Sansa?” He entered, more tentative than he had ever been.

She was relaxed in the chair at the head of the table, normally the spot she reserved for him. A scarily stunning smile graced her face and she cocked an eyebrow at his entry. “Ah, Your Grace. You look at brilliant as a thousand suns. How good of you to join me.”

Jon gulped. That had been his comment about her hair. “Yes, um, of course…”

“Why don’t you come over here and prove just how much you appreciate the wonderful roundness of this chicken we’re having?” She motioned to the seat beside her. It took him a moment to realize she was laughing at him.

Jon carefully took the offered seat, but not before Sansa took his hand and pulled it to her hair. “Want to touch it? I washed it so it’s extra silky now.”

“Sansa, I -”

She laughed again, a beautiful peal that echoed in the chamber. “It’s alright, Jon. It’s actually quite nice.”

Sansa leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “But really, tell me if you like the chicken. The cooks chose a new recipe we might use at the next feast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in submitting a prompt, send it to my [tumblr ask box](http://starks-in-the-north.tumblr.com/ask).

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in submitting a prompt, send it to my [tumblr ask box](http://starks-in-the-north.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
